A user of a personal health device (PHD), such as a blood glucose monitor (BGM), may want to communicate the data stored on the PHD with a computing device to analyze the data or communicate the data to a medical professional such as a doctor. One existing technique to establish communications between a PHD and a computing device involves connecting the PHD to a computing device via a cable. To connect a PHD to a computing device wirelessly, however, one often has to synchronize or pair the PHD to the computing device. This pairing usually occurs by inputting a pre-set private key into one or both devices. Entering keys on devices with limited user interfaces, such as on BGMs and other PHDs, is typically difficult. Because of this difficulty, private keys are often set to an obvious number, such as 0000 or 1234. This increases the chance of someone guessing the private key. Further, the typing of a private key onto a device with limited user interfaces increases the chance of one or more mistakes occurring. Other existing pairing techniques include transmitting the key over radio frequency (RF) in clear text, thereby enabling an eavesdropper to obtain the pairing information easily.